Ámame
by Hitomi Akera
Summary: — Ámame... por favor, aunque tú no sientas nada — gimoteó con dolor — solo... ámame. • — ¡Ella es mía! — Bravo furioso — Y siempre lo será no importa lo que hagas... • — Te amare pero tu tendrás que aprender a amarme en compensación — susurró contra su cuello. • SH
1. Chapter 1

Este OS va dedicado con todo mi amor y cariño a **Nana Uchiha S** mi hermana y compañera Yakuza.

Te amo, ojala hayas pasado un lindo día en tu cumpleaños.

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ámame<em>**

* * *

><p>.<p>

— _Ámame... por favor, aunque tú no sientas nada — gimoteó con dolor — solo... ámame._

_._

* * *

><p>.<p>

— _¡Ella es mía! — Bravo furioso — Y siempre lo será no importa lo que hagas..._

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

— _Te amare pero tu tendrás que aprender a amarme en compensación — susurró contra su cuello._

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse con violencia. Pasó una de sus manos por su cabellera, soltó un suspiro y cerró los ojos. Una rara sensación se asentó en su pecho, el estomago se le hizo un nudo al tiempo que escuchaba el tic-tac del reloj.

Era un estúpido, lo sabía y aun así no se arrepentía.

Volvería a hacerlo si el tiempo regresaba y se le daba la misma oportunidad.

Porque la deseaba como nadie, como ni el mismo rubio podría hacerlo jamás; había trazado una línea que juro no iba a traspasar pero el mismo rubio lo había orillado a ello.

Al dejarla libre... con los sentimientos rechazados y expuestos a la lastima ajena. Su dolor había mitigado su frialdad, había menguado su insensibilidad y le habían hecho ver lo que en verdad sentía.

Porque había querido negarlo durante mucho tiempo... negar su sentir para con ella, lo que su presencia y sus palabras causaban en su pecho.

Pero no había podido, al final aquella frágil chica había logrado colarse en su coraza y ver cómo era realmente.

Sí, debió de haberla apartado cuando se le insinuó, cuando lo invito a tocarla y adorarla como ningún hombre lo había hecho; no obstante, el calor de su cuerpo subió tanto como el suyo y su interior se había mojado por sus caricias.

Quizá ella hubiera pensado en otro... pero cuando probó las mieles del placer era él a quien veía, a quien suplicaba por más. Por eso no había parado... por ello siguió venerando su cuerpo con pasión.

Tampoco debió de haber disfrutado el _triunfo _ni la sensación del apremio que la Hyuga tenía por ser amada. Empero no podía dejar que aquella fragilidad fuera tomada por alguien más, ella no se lo merecía, de ninguna forma.

Por ello no se arrepentía de haberle hecho ver a Naruto que ella ya no lo necesitaba, que ahora era a Uchiha Sasuke a quién su corazón amaba y deseaba, esa misma era la razón por la que le había abierto la puerta... para que la observara descansar sobre su lecho, aun cuando eso había significado dejar visible el cuerpo que ahora era suyo por completo.

Quizá ella se lo reclamaría al enterarse pero no quería pensar en aquel problema, no ahora. Además Hinata había tenido culpa, por haber fingido no darse cuenta del deseo que se manifestaba en sus ojos ónix, por ignorar los sentimientos que sus palabras intentaban ocultar. Por llegar tan rota y ahogada en alcohol hacía solo veinticuatro horas.

Ella también tenía culpa... por pedirle que la amara.

Se levanto de la silla donde había reposado y se encamino con paso suave hacía la ventana, quiso sonreír al ver al rubio parado en medio de la desolada calle, tan deprimente y dolido. Pero no lo hizo porque a final de cuentas ese idiota era su mejor amigo... casi un hermano.

Giró su vista al escuchar la voz adormilada de la Hyuga... estaba intentando cubrir su desnudez con la sábana mientras intentaba acomodar las palabras que expresarían su sentir. Avanzó hacía ella mirándola complacido, tomó su mentón y la obligó a mirarlo, ella intentó resistirse pero cedió al final.

Deseó poder hablarle, decirle lo mucho que representaba para él pero no lo hizo... porque las palabras eran un estorbo para él y las acciones eran lo que permitían a su corazón comunicarse abiertamente.

La besó lentamente, saboreando su boca, tomándose el tiempo que le sobraba. Hinata se quedó estática un momento pero poco a poco se dejo llevar, correspondiéndole de la misma forma que lo había hecho minutos antes.

Entre el silencio y la oscuridad de la habitación el deseo que en ambos había sido mandado a reposar fue revivido cual fénix.

Mas Sasuke se aparto un momento para poder mirar sus orbes blanquecinos, el sonrojo se había acrecentado pero sus pupilas estaban dilatadas por la lujuria.

— ¿Estás segura? — Preguntó con algo de frialdad, la misma que salía a frote cuando su orgullo se veía amenazado.

La peliazul asintió levemente, por su parte Uchiha negó con la mirada.

Quería escucharla decirlo, pedírselo de la misma manera en que le había exigido llenar su ser. Estuvo a punto de perder la calma cuando su voz se manifestó en un ruego.

— Estoy segura... yo te quiero Sasuke-kun. — Vislumbro su trago duro y bufó — Aprenderé a amarte... — contesto ella con apuro — incluso más que a él...

Ansió decirle que no le creía mas confiaba en lo que sus orbes platinados le decían.

Por segunda vez en la noche la tomo entre sus brazos mientras le enseñaba como un hombre amaba a una mujer... Como Uchiha Sasuke podía amar a Hyuga Hinata... pero sobretodo...

Como un corazón herido era todavía capaz de amar.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Notas: **Las primeras frases son diálogos que pertenecen a otros capítulos que haré, esos serán drabble que explicarán los sentimientos de cada personaje. Este es el final, por lo que el último drabble que escribiré será el primero que correspondería a Hinata.

Es mi primer SH así que espero no haya salido feo o muy OoC pero entiendanme jajaja pase mucho tiempo persignándome al ver este paring (?) Ok no tanto así jaja.

Críticas, comentarios, sugerencias y consejos son bien recibidos siempre y cuando sean respetuosos sino por favor ahorrense la molestia de escribirlos y a mi de leerlos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me tarde eternidades pero ya esta el segundo capitulo, cabe decir que al final esto no es un drabble porque aunque intente acortarme no pude, decidí que quedara como una segunda parte en si para no atrofiar el escrito.**

**Sin más disfrútenlo.**

_.0._

* * *

><p><em>.0.<em>

**_Ámame_**

_«— Te amaré pero tu tendrás que aprender a amarme en compensación — susurró contra su cuello»_

_.0._

* * *

><p>.<p>

Miró sus ojos blanquecinos y supo que a pesar del alcohol en su sangre su conciencia estaba activa. Su suplica y el roce de su respiración con su piel hicieron que sus manos se deslizaran por su espalda, la tomo de la cintura y la colocó en su regazo.

Tomó su mentón y la incito a tomar sus labios solo con su mirada, ella entendió a la perfección y acato la orden, su contacto fue ardiente y dulce a la vez; estaba complacido por lo que dejo que ella bajara entre besos por su cuello.

Acallo la voz en su inconsciente que le pedía que parara, era — posiblemente — su única oportunidad y no la desaprovecharía, no importaba si ella lo pudiera despreciar después, ahora lo más importante era el fuego pasional que crecía entre ambos.

Enredo sus dedos en la suave cabellera de la Hyuga, cerró los ojos disfrutando de sentir los finos labios de la fémina recorrer su pecho...

Ámame... por favor.

Aquella palabras resonaron en su mente, ¿realmente quería tener su amor de aquella forma? No lo sabía, la amaba pero también sabía que no era a él a quien su corazón reclamaba...

Sintió como Hinata besaba nuevamente sus labios pero esta vez aquel contacto se le antojo frívolo, la separó de él y la miró con algo de dureza.

— Te amaré pero tu tendrás que aprender a amarme en compensación — susurró contra su cuello, su dedo se deslizo desde el centro hasta el canilillo entre sus pechos, sintió como ella se tensaba ante su tacto — dime... — sus manos se detuvieron en los botones de su blusa, comenzó a desabrocharlos uno por uno con completa lentitud — ¿estás dispuesta a hacerlo Hyuga? — la respiración de la fémina era casi jadeante, sonrió arrogante al ver lo que sus caricias le provocaban.

— Lo haré Sasuke-kun — musitó ella al sentir como masajeaba sus pechos aún por encima del sostén.

— ¿Segura? — se inclino sobro su cuerpo mientras la apretaba contra él, lamió su pezón y mordisqueo su piel sin remover la prenda — sabes que yo no juego — dijo con una dureza que no quería demostrar — si me ofrecen algo que quiero... no dudo en tomarlo — deslizó las mangas de la blusa hasta sacársela del cuerpo, la giró hasta quedar a sus espaldas; le removió el cabello y comenzó a lamer su cuello, ella se arqueó pero se quedo quieta disfrutando de aquella húmeda caricia.

La abrió de piernas y hurgó en su intimidad, quería tenerla a su entera disposición, quería que olvidará todo y solo sintiera el placer que intentaba darle. Acarició sus piernas mientras seguía jugueteando con su cuello. La hizo pararse y ella intento voltear pero no se lo permitió, era él quien mandaba y quien ponía las condiciones... si ella quería amor tendría que hacerse a la idea de lo diferente que era de Naruto; él no la trataría con delicadeza extrema ni le diría cosas cursis, él le haría el amor con pasión y la trataría como a todos los demás porque no concebía la debilidad que todos vislumbraban al verla.

La despojó de la falda larga que llevaba y la hizo girar nuevamente, vio su rostro enrojecido y sus ojos dilatados; sus manos se apretaron sobre su pecho intentando cubrir la desnudes de su pecho.

— Dilo por última vez Hyuga — ordenó mientras la miraba hambriento, ella solo se quedo quieta intentando aclarar su mente.

Soltó un leve suspiro y estuvo a punto de levantarse cuando la voz de Hinata se escucho.

— Te amaré Sasuke-kun — la vio acercarse a él con un caminar que dejaba ver la desinhibición que el alcohol le proporcionaba, se sentó en su regazo con los tirantes del sostén caídos, como invitándolo a despojarla de la prenda — si tú aceptas amarme yo te amaré de la misma forma — se sorprendió al ver como la fémina era la que se quitaba el sostén frente a sus ojos.

La boca se le seco al ver — por fin — aquella parte de su anatomía, toco suavemente sus pechos mientras ella volvía a entregarse a sus caricias. Aunque intentara negarlo aquella situación era completamente placentera, el miedo y arrepentimiento se esfumaron cuando ella susurró su nombre.

No había vuelta atrás, aún cuando le había dado la oportunidad de parar Hinata lo había invitado a tocarla y amarla como mejor le pareciera, ahora ya no tenía más que pensar.

La tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo hasta su habitación, ella no dijo nada hasta que se vio bajo su cuerpo.

Luego de eso ambos dieron rienda suelta a sus sentimientos, a su pasión y a sus corazones. Se conocieron en la intimidad mientras dejaban ver al otro lo que no habían mostrado a nadie... en medio de ese acto carnal dieron nombre a un sentimiento que ambos habían querido ocultar y que solo era muestra de los años que llevaban siendo algo que no deberían de ser.

El clímax los rindió pero les dejo claro que ya eran amantes... y nada iba a cambiarlo.

Ella durmió profundamente intentando recuperarse de aquel día mientras él tuvo que enfrentar a lo que los había unido, a la única persona que ambos valoraban por igual... la única persona que podía separlos.

.

* * *

><p><em>.0.<em>

**Notas de autora:**

**Otra parte de Sasuke pero como dije la de Hinata será la última, la siguiente será de Naruto y verán porque la desolación de Hinata :3 espero que no me halla quedado feo del final pero como dije no quería extenderme demasiado (además de que el lemon completo se los pondré al final narrado por Hinata).**

**Eso es todo...**

**¿Me regalan un review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Creo que no me tarde tanto con esta tercera parte así que les dejo leer...**

_Este fic va dedicado a **FerCervella** y a todas las fans de SasuHina._

**Advertencias**

• UA (Universo Alternativo)

• OoC en algunos personajes

• Introducción de una segunda pareja (NaruKarin)

• Lenguaje fuerte/soez

_.0._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

**_Ámame_**

_«— ¡Ella es mía! — Bramó furioso — Y siempre lo será no importa lo que hagas... »_

_._

* * *

><p><em>.0.<em>

Sus ojos se abrieron con completo asombro, había querido creer que todo era una treta... un vil engaño pero ahora estaba seguro que no era así. Se llevo una mano al cabello, despeinándolo con rabia y frustración; al mismo tiempo estaba dolido y triste...

_«¿Donde había quedado la Hinata que tanto decía amarlo?»_

Apretó fuertemente los puños y volteo a ver a aquel que consideraba un hermano, lo había sabido desde hace un tiempo; había querido ayudarlo para que fuera feliz y menos amargado pero conforme los miraba se dio cuenta del amargo sentimiento que aquello le provocaba y aún así no había hecho nada para cambiar la situación porque estaba confuso y no quería perder el avance en su "relación" con Sakura.

Pero las cosas no había salido como esperaba, al final Sakura tenía una relación con Neji —por más sorprendente que sonara— y Hinata había terminado en los brazos de Sasuke.

Golpeó la puerta de la habitación con fuerza, no aceptaría perderla a ella también, Hinata lo había amado por mucho tiempo ¿no? solo tenía que recuperarla.

No dejaría que nadie le quitará la felicidad otra vez, se irguió y sin despegar sus ojos de los orbes negros de su amigos, habló.

— **Esto no significo nada** — siseó molesto y dolido — **Hinata me ama a mí** — dijo no solo para intentar convencerlo a él sino a sí mismo.

El Uchiha se mantuvo serio e indiferente mientras le sostenía la mirada, no quería aceptarlo pero en cierta parte el rubio tenía razón la Hyuga lo seguía amando; de igual forma recordó sus palabras y eso le dio lo necesario para responder.

— **Te ama, es cierto** — concedió antes de continuar — **pero es a mí a quien ella ha elegido, yo no la obligue a nada todo lo contrario** — esta vez se permitió sonreír con su arrogancia natural —** la misma Hyuga se me entrego.**

Su ceño se frunció y lo miró con rencor, era imposible, Hinata era demasiado tímida para hacer algo así, regreso la mirada hacía ella; la vio recostada sobre la cama, con la sábana cubriendo su cuerpo como una segunda piel. Era obvio que estaba desnuda, al final el _teme_ no mentía.

Caminó hasta la puerta principal, debía calmarse antes de hacer cualquier cosa, si era un impulsivo pero se trataba de su mejor amigo y la chica que le gustaba... pensar en eso solo hizo que su rabia creciera, a pesar de considerar a Sasuke como un hermano no podía evitar molestarse por su suerte, no importaba como siempre terminaba ganándole lo que deseaba.

— **¡Ella es mía!** — bramó furioso — **y siempre lo será, no importa lo que hagas...** — había terminado explotando, salió y azotó la puerta; caminaba con pasos fuertes y ruidosos pero no le importaba.

Cuando sintió el aire fresco golpearle el rostro se detuvo completamente, ¿desde cuándo era así? él no una persona posesiva —o al menos no en tal medida— debía estar feliz, es decir nunca había visto a Sasuke tan en paz y Hinata se merecía a alguien que la quisiera y no estaba seguro de lo que sentía realmente, la quería, era verdad, pero no podía prometerle algo seguro.

Soltó un suspiro y volvió a desordenarse el cabello, estaba confundido y deprimido.

— **Si no quieres morir, mejor quítate de la calle** — el golpe que acompaño aquellas palabras hicieron que regresara a la realidad. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con su rostro reflejado en los anteojos de cierta chica pelirroja.

— **Karin...** — susurró su nombre al verla ahí, podría decirse que ambos eran amigos de la infancia —pues se conocían desde aquellas épocas— pero para Naruto la chica era más bien una amiga gruñona y linda a la que siempre acudía cuando necesitaba consejos —eran buenos así que valía la pena aguantar los golpes que a veces le propinaba—.

—**¿Qué diablos haces aquí?** — estando ya los dos sobre la acera, la pelirroja lo miró con molestia, como si el simple hecho de verlo fuera suficiente para despertar ese sentimiento.

Se quedó callado, ambos sabían a qué hacía no por nada había sido Karin la encargada de hacerle ver los sentimientos del Uchiha hacía Hinata.

«_Es bastante obvio, Sasuke la trata diferente, le habla cada que aparece y, por si no lo habías notado, se irrita bastante cuando ella te habla_»

— **Por eso te dije que te decidieras** — ella parece suspirar pero vuelve a mirarlo — **la Hyuga no iba a estar siempre detrás de ti** — sus orbes carmesí se fijan en la ventana del departamento de Sasuke. Al ver aquello no puede evitar preguntarse porque ella está más tranquila que él.

Intenta descifrar lo que pasa por su mente pero Karin nunca ha sido fácil de leer, sus hombros parecen tensos pero el resto de su cuerpo parece estar relajado.

—** ¿A ti no te afecta?** — al final no ha podido quedarse con la duda, no luego de ver los sentimientos que la oji-roja tenía por Sasuke.

La vio temblar un momento para luego acomodarse los lentes en un leve movimiento, abrió la boca pero no dijo nada, el silenció se hizo entre ambos pero al final metió las manos en su abrigo color pardo.

— **Intente odiarla,** — comenzó a relatar mientras mantenía fija su mirada en la ventana— **odiarla como a nadie por haberse ganado a Sasuke pero la maldita es un encanto**— sonrió de forma irónica mientras negaba con la cabeza — **Hinata es una chica demasiado buena y algo ingenua pero al mismo tiempo es una mujer...** —giró su vista hacía el rubio y hizo una mueca rara que no supo interpretar — **además tiene tetas grandes, eso es algo con lo que no puedo competir** — rió burlona intentando acallar cualquier otra pregunta sobre eso.

Naruto la miró un momento, a diferencia suya Karin había sabido retirarse, a pesar de todo lo que había luchado al final se había dado cuenta de que no podía ganar aquella guerra.

— **Vámonos, no tiene caso que ninguno de los dos siga aquí** — dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

El Uzumaki la contempló por unos instantes, ella volteó a verlo con una mirada rabiosa, entendió el mensaje y la alcanzó enseguida.

Mientras caminaban la miró de reojo, desde siempre había pensado que Karin era linda pero su personalidad y sentimientos —que rayaban en la obsesión— por Sasuke lo habían mantenido a una buena distancia de ella, soltó un suspiro y se intentó convencer de que lo que haría no sería un error.

— **Karin...** — llamó y ella simplemente le miró — **sal conmigo.**

La fémina esbozo una cara de estupefacción y se detuvo al instante. ¿Había oído bien?, balbuceó un par de de frases incoherentes, luego de eso saltó a la rabia; ella no era plato de segunda, estuvo a punto de golpearlo pero al verlo a los ojos supo que su petición no era por eso.

Volvió a serenarse y regreso a su actitud de siempre, Naruto era lindo no lo negaba y aunque le costará aceptarlo le atraía un poco, Sasuke seguramente terminaría quedándose con la Hyuga y no concebía la idea de quedarse soltera.

— **¿Ahora quieres ligar conmigo?** — la sonrisa altiva y mirada coqueta que le dedico lo hizo sonreír.

— **Algo así** — dijo apenado, no era exactamente eso — **solo quiero que seamos tan amigos como antes pero si se da la oportunidad bueno...** — se rasco la mejilla algo nervioso —** no la desaprovecharía.**

Karin sonrió y se colgó de su brazo. — **Ya le dije a Kushina que iré a cenar.**

Ambos caminaron entre risas, golpes y regaños hasta la casa del rubio. Cenar en aquella casa con Karin incluida era toda una odisea pero al final Kushina estimaba mucho a la joven oji-roja, Minato disfrutaba la compañía extra y Naruto amaba ver como las dos pelirrojas peleaban, así ya casi no le tocaban golpes... o al menos eso pensaba.

.

* * *

><p><em>.0.<em>

**_Notas de autora:_ **¿Creían que Naruto iba a ser el malo de la historia? Pues no, realmente Naruto es demasiado blando por lo que no considero que se pudiera meter entre Sasuke y Hinata, ahora pensé mucho sobre a quien poner como pareja del rubio, no me gusta nada el NaruSaku por lo que Sakura estaba super descartada de la lista, como este es un regalo consulte con mi amadisima amiga Nana (Fer) y ella dijo NaruKarin así que opte por esa pareja.

Siento si a alguien no le gusta (O esperaba la primera pareja) igual me disculpo si a alguien no le gusta el NejiSaku (pareja que mencione al inicio del cap) pero como ya dije no me gusta el NS y no lo escribiría tan explicitamente, quizá por separado y ya pero quería darle un buen final a Naruto pues no me gusta hacer malo a nadie ni me gusta hacer bashing.

Antes de irme quisiera agradecer a las chicas que han puesto esta historia en favoritos, realmente lo agradezco pero me haría mucho más feliz ver un review **¿por qué?** no es porque desprecie los favs pero es la primera vez que escribo un SasuHina y quisiera ver que es lo que piensan porque ciertamente me ha gustado mucho escribir sobre ellos dos y bueno... espero que también les guste como lo hice, un favs me dice que les ha gustado pero no me aporta nada más y quisiera que las mismas fans del SasuHina me aportaran algo (ya sea sobre la pareja o sobre el fic).

Eso es todo...

_**¿Me regalan un review?**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Si por fin vine a terminar este fic, debo decir que la razón por la que tarde fue más falta de tiempo que por falta de inspiración (aunque hasta a mí se me olvidaron unas cosas y tuve que revisar los capitulos pasados un par de veces jajaja) pero en fin, creo que he hecho esperar a varias personas por este último capitulo así que sin más lo dejo leer, nos leemos al final!**_

_**.**_

_Este fic va dedicado a **FerCervella** __querida hermana y compañera Yakuza_

**Advertencias**

• UA (Universo Alternativo)

• OoC en algunos personajes

• Lenguaje fuerte/soez

**Aclaraciones**

•El texto en cursiva son recuerdos.

_.0._

* * *

><p><em>.0.<em>

**_Ámame_**

_— Ámame... por favor, aunque tú no sientas nada — gimoteó con dolor — solo... ámame._

_.0._

* * *

><p>.<p>

Tropezó al entrar al elevador, al parecer estaba más ebria de lo que había pensado, ya ni siquiera recordaba porque estaba ahí; pero no importaba, sintió un par de lagrimas resbalar por su rostro...

_Dolía._

Dolía darse cuenta que por más que intentará Naruto no la vería con otros ojos porque sin importar nada él seguiría enamorado de Sakura; y a pesar de que lo había sabido siempre se repetía constantemente que debía mantener la esperanza, cuando menos lo pensará ya estaría siendo su novia pero había sido sumamente estúpida.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

—_¿Qué, Hinata? — la miro con aflicción, una que solo estrujaba aún más su corazón — ¿Qué es lo que tiene Neji que yo no?_

_Aquello casi le hizo sonreír con ironía, porque eso mismo era lo que se preguntaba, lo que había persistiendo en tu cabeza desde que se había enamorado de él. Lo miró y supo que no importaba cuanto se esforzara... su corazón no sería suyo._

—_H-Hinata ¿estás llorando? — Negó suavemente, no tenía caso explicarle nada, él quiso acercarse pero ella salió corriendo. Él no la siguió y en el fondo se sintió aliviada, eso solo significaba una cosa._

_Justo lo que acababa de comprobar._

_._

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sintió unas terribles ganas de reír como posesa pero no lo logró, no era capaz por más ebria que estuviera. Porque siempre había sido de corazón blando.

No se percató del momento en que se había sentado en el suelo del elevador, ya tampoco recordaba cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí. Su ropa estaba algo desacomodada al igual que su cabello, pensó que en otras circunstancias se habría parado de inmediato solo para arreglar su aspecto; ahora todo carecía de importancia.

Limpió sus lagrimas con la manga de su blusa haciendo que el maquillaje se corriera junto a ellas, era un ser tan patético que incluso se dio lastima a sí misma. Estaba cansada y frustrada por haberse enamorado de un chico que no estaba destinado a ella, era doloroso pensar que sus esfuerzos de años habían sido en vano.

¿Acaso era tan insulsa e invisible?

Solo quería ser feliz, sentir un amor como los que leía en las novelas, no es que no fuera feliz... simplemente pensaba que a sus veinte años de edad era la única que no había sentido una vida en pareja y eso la hacía sentir una niña.

De pronto sintió unas manos tirar de ella, levantándola en el proceso, todo había sido tan rápido que no había podido ofrecer resistencia — sin contar que su mente estaba ida en algún lugar lejano—.

Enfocó su vista y el rostro ceñudo de Sasuke Uchiha fue lo primero que distinguió, ahogo un lamento que amenazaba con salir de su garganta.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había tenido que ser él quien la encontrara?

Era lo que menos hubiera querido, el moreno había sido su amigo incondicional durante años y a pesar de los pequeños inconvenientes —y con eso quería decir que su actitud era inconveniente— lo apreciaba en demasía; por tanto era sumamente vergonzoso que la viera en ese estado.

—**Mierda Hyuga**— lo oyó mascullar mientras la arrastraba fuera del elevador, suponía que a su departamento.

Agacho la cabeza, no había tenido intenciones de presentarse ante Sasuke hasta que pudiera ocultar su tristeza, ahora la rabia en su mirada le había dejado ver cuánto le molestaba su situación.

No le gustaba verlo así, tan frío y distante, molesto con ella por algo que para él y para el mundo era una reverenda estupidez. Sasuke era como su confidente, podía hablar y la escucharía, podía quedarse en silencio sentada a su lado y no hablaría... para ella el Uchiha era la única persona que no la trataba con una delicadeza extrema, él la trataba como una mujer.

Además Sasuke estaba enamorado de ella, sí, lo había sabido desde hacía bastante tiempo. La amaba casi de la misma manera que ella había amado a Naruto. Por eso mismo había querido evitar un encuentro, no quería lastimar al moreno con su aspecto destrozado por causa del Uzumaki.

Entraron a su hogar y la sentó sobre el sofá, podía sentir su mirada clavándose como una estaca en su interior.

—**Eres una estúpida** —dijo casi suspirando y ella hizo acopio de todo sus esfuerzo para no romper a llorar.

—**Lo sé**— respondió con la voz rota, encogiéndose en su lugar, no tenía sentido negar sus palabras.

—**Entonces ¿Por qué carajos sigues llorando?**— levantó su mirada y sus ojos se encontraron, sus ojos enrojecidos quisieron evadir aquellos orbes ónix pero no la dejo apartar la mirada. —**No vale la pena, entiéndelo de una vez Hyuga**—la crudeza en su voz la hizo sentirse culpable por lo que le hacía.

—**No es tan fácil**— arremetió con una valerosa crudeza que solo el alcohol le proporcionaba— **quiero olvidarlo**— admitió— **quiero dejar de quererlo pero... no puedo**— aunque pusiera todos sus esfuerzos en ello no podía quitarse al rubio del corazón.

Hinata siempre deseó que con solo decirlo logrará superar aquel amor que no la llevaba a ninguna parte, pero en la realidad volvió a caer cada día.

—**No es que no puedas, es que no quieres**—se miraron de nueva cuenta, la Hyuga se sintió confusa, ¿era verdad que no olvidaba a Naruto porque no quería hacerlo? No lo sabía, jamás lo había pensado.

Sasuke se sentó a su lado y por alguna razón quedaron cerca —muy cerca— el uno del otro, la chica de ojos aperlados sintió un cosquilleó avanzar por su cuerpo, desde la punta de los dedos del pie hasta su nuca, la respiración del moreno chocaba con su rostro, el calor se acumulo en sus mejillas y la boca se le seco.

No era la primera vez que le pasaba, desde hacía unos meses la presencia de Sasuke la inquietaba y los nervios se le disparaban con tan solo caminar a su lado; Hanabi solía insinuarle un enamoramiento para con el Uchiha pero lo había negado una y otra vez.

Y no solo ella se lo había comentado, Neji, Ino, Kiba, Shino e incluso Karin se habían percatado de la situación en que se encontraba, pero de nueva cuenta ella lo negó.

Quiso apartarse de su lado pero aún cuando su mente lo pedía, su cuerpo se negaba a obedecer, ¿Sería tan malo darle una oportunidad?, a ella nunca se la habían dado...

¿Sería una bajeza pedirle que la quisiera? ¿Qué la amara?

No quería ser egoísta pero tenía esa necesidad asentada en lo más hondó de su corazón.

Solo quería sentirse amada por una vez, quería sentir que era bonita y deseable; y no solo la chica tímida que no podía decir una frase completa.

—**Bésame**— susurró en un impulso y cerró los ojos, esperando.

Quería una razón, algo que le dijera que no sería un error, con suerte eso bastaría para silenciar esa vocecilla que le decía que iba a fracasar. Pero Sasuke no la besó, abrió los ojos y se encontró en la misma situación.

Sintió las manos de moreno deslizarse por espalda, la tomó por la cintura y la cargo hasta poder sentarla en su regazo. Lo dejo hacer, porque su tacto le nublaba la razón. Su mirada incitadora aumento aún más el rubor en su rostro pero aún así se atrevió a tomar sus labios, estaba nerviosa ya que nunca había besado a nadie en su vida, con torpeza inició un contacto lento y tímido.

Mientras más sentía sus labios, una necesidad crecía en su interior. Quería más de Sasuke, más de sus labios, de su piel, de su calor. Abrumada bajo entre besos por su cuello, abriendo la camisa conforme descendía. Se detuvo por un instante solo para pedirle lo que tanto anhelaba.

— **Ámame... por favor, aunque tú no sientas nada** — gimoteó con dolor — **solo... ámame** — le temblaba la voz pero estaba segura y necesitaba saber que Sasuke le correspondería. Lo besó en los labios, ansiosa porque aceptará su petición pero la separó de él y temió una negativa.

— **Te amaré pero tu tendrás que aprender a amarme en compensación** — eso fue lo que salió de su boca, su dedo índice se deslizó desde el centro de su cuello hasta el canalillo entre sus pechos, se tenso al sentir un ardor placentero— **dime**—sus manos comenzaron a desabrochar los botones de su blusa, uno por uno, para ella esa lentitud era como una eternidad— **¿estás dispuesta a hacerlo Hyuga?**— su respiración se agito de sobremanera y el sonrió por ello.

— **Lo haré Sasuke-kun** — musitó mientras se deleitaba con la sensación de sus manos tocando sus pechos aún por encima del sostén. Deseó sentir en sus brazos lo que era hacer el amor, algo dentro de ella le decía que sería tal y como lo había imaginado.

Como si él leyera sus pensamientos la cargo en sus brazos y la llevo hasta su habitación, la dejo sobre la cama con una delicadeza que regocijo su corazón. Besaron sus labios y exploraron sus bocas con una necesidad inexistente.

Sasuke coló una de sus manos hasta los pliegues de su intimidad y ante eso no pudo evitar arquearse y mover las piernas. Él dejo sus labios y descendió por su cuello justo como ella lo había hecho antes, sintió un cosquilleo en cada parte que era tocada por su húmeda lengua.

De pronto beso sus pechos, comenzando a acariciarlos con su boca, ahogo un sobresalto; realmente estaba perdiéndose en el placer que cada uno de sus movimientos le provocaba. Lo llamó una y otra vez en consecuencia y no tenía que mirarlo para saber que aquello le gustaba.

El moreno comenzó a masajear su clítoris con una lentitud apremiante, por un momento la Hyuga había contenido el aliento pero pronto volvió a respirar agitada. Deslizó un dedo dentro de ella y soltó un leve grito de sorpresa, era una indecente acción pero su excitación llego al máximo solo con eso. Sasuke introdujo un dedo más e inicio a moverlos desde dentro y hacia afuera, la fémina soltó varios gemidos y llamados para el Uchiha, incluso le pidió parar pero no lo hizo, la llevo hasta un estado en que solo podía sentir, al final termino explotando en un largo y erótico 'Sasuke'.

Lo vio levantarse de la cama con la sonrisa más arrogante que le había visto gesticular, estuvo a punto de decir algo pero cuando se comenzó a quitarse los pantalones su voz se quedo atorada en algún lugar. Lo miró atenta y aun cuando era bastante indecoroso aquel acto le pareció bastante sensual.

El Uchiha volvió a posicionarse sobre ella mientras una de sus manos acariciaba delicadamente una de sus piernas.

—**¿Estas lista?**— susurró en su oído para luego mirarla a la cara.

Por su lado la chica de ojos aperlados se sintió insegura, por un lado deseaba aquello más que nada en el mundo pero por otro tenía miedo del dolor que iba a sentir.

—**Si**— susurró también ignorando los sentimientos oscuros que intentaban nublarla.

—**Te dolerá**— dijo mientras besó sus senos— **no hay forma de evitarlo**— se sintió confusa por sus palabras pero no se atrevió a hablar— **pero te lo compensaré**— prometió con una voz tan ronca que apenas le dejo entender sus palabras.

Asintió segura y lo miró mientras este tomaba sus piernas alzándolas a la altura de su cintura, la acarició suavemente y la comenzó a penetrar lentamente. Soltó un alarido de dolor y se abrazo a él, dolía más de lo que pensaba y lo cierto es que mientras más avanzaba este crecía.

Se mordió un labio acallando su dolor, Sasuke se quedo inmóvil durante un instante esperando que se acostumbrara a su intromisión pero bien sabía que siendo su primera vez posiblemente eso no pasara. La toco con suavidad, intentando darle placer por lo menos para que menguara un poco lo que sentía.

—**Continua**— pidió en un tono bajo, aún dolía pero ahora se sentía capaz de aguantar.

Sin más el Uchiha comenzó a moverse despacio, gruño ante el esfuerzo que —Hinata suponía— le costaba para controlarse y no tomarla con más ímpetu. Se mantuvieron así unos minutos que más parecieron una eternidad, Hinata tardo en darse cuenta del gozo que su cuerpo sentía, inició a mover las caderas al compas del moreno; su respiración chocó contra su oreja y eso provocó una estocada más fuerte.

Sus gemidos regresaron pero esta vez estaban a un paso de convertirse en gritos, sus penetraciones eran lentas pero profundas.

—**Hinata**— le llamó y ella se sintió terriblemente feliz de que le nombrara de aquella manera, hacía años que no oía su nombre salir de sus labios.

—**Sasuke**— suspiró y sus manos se apoyaron en sus hombros, lo miró con una sonrisa.

Se sentía tan plena y tan excitada que creyó se desmayaría, una sensación tan parecida a la que le había provocado anteriormente se alojo en todo su cuerpo; estaba por correrse y por la expresión de su pareja, él también.

El orgasmo la lleno completamente y solo pudo cerrar los ojos para luego corresponder un beso de Sasuke, él salió de su interior y al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que había terminado dentro de ella. Sorpresivamente no se sintió preocupada por ese hecho, al contrario, se sentía tranquila sabiendo que había sido el Uchiha el primer hombre con el que había estado en tan intimo acto.

—**Descansa un poco**— dijo tan serio que más que una sugerencia le pareció una orden.

—**Duerme conmigo**— pidió pues no quería que aquello terminará de manera tan fría, como si solo hubiera sido una aventura de una noche.

Para su tranquilidad el moreno se acomodo a su lado y la rodeo con sus brazos, acomodo su cabeza sobre su pecho y pudo dormir oyendo el sonido de su corazón.

Al final lo había entendido, no necesitaba olvidar a Naruto, porque sin darse cuenta ya lo había hecho... lo único que necesitaba era sanar su corazón porque solo lo había lastimado aferrándose a un falso amor. Sin duda el amor de Sasuke Uchiha era el alivió que lo repararía y para su suerte tenía toda una vida para ello.

_._

* * *

><p><em>.0.<em>

**Notas de autora:**

Bien este es el final, si sé que en el segundo capitulo de Sasuke esto continuó pero realmente sentí que lo demás estaba de sobra (me hubiera alargado más de la cuenta y no quería echarme más trabajo a cuestas) igual espero que te haya gustado Nana-nee-chan y a la demás chicas también.

Fue un gusto escribir este fic y aunque dudo mucho escribir algo más del fandom (cosa que no es definitiva) realmente me dio mucho con que trabajar.

Sin más me despido solo preguntando una última cosa:

**¿Me regalan un último review?**


End file.
